Switching Roles
by Dancing-Souls
Summary: What would happen if Amu and Ikuto switched roles? What if Tadase was a girl? A One-Shot showing what might happen if Amu was in Ikuto's position and Ikuto in Amu's position.


**Yeah so this is my first one-shot! Yeah I am having writer's block for my other story called _Where the Shadow Lies _so here is this one! Please read and review! It is starting at the sixth grade point so I hope you like it! Oh I almost forgot to tell you Tadase is a girl in this one-shot.**

**Switching Roles**

My name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi and I am in the sixth grade. My best friends are Tadase, Kukai, Yaya, Nagihiko, and Kairi. Just recently Amu hasn't been visiting me, which is a good thing yet I can't stop wondering where she went. She usually would tease and smirk at me then just leave. I don't really understand her, but she didn't seem all that bad like Tadase claims. "Hey Ikuto what are you thinking about? You haven't answered my question," Tadase said getting close to my face and putting her hand on my forehead. I blushed. I wish she wouldn't get so close to my face it made me nervous and I blush bright red once that happens.

"Ugh um what did you ask me," I said hesitantly. I could already feel my cheeks heat up.

Tadase sighed she hated to repeat herself, but she did so anyway. "I asked you if Hinamori has showed up in front of you recently," she asked and pulled some of her hair back behind her ear. "You know you should stay away from her she is cursed I tell you and what does she think she is doing hanging out with an elementary student. She is in high school she shouldn't be flirting with you," Tadase continued on with a face of disgust.

"Cursed? I don't think Amu is that bad," I said looking at Tadase with shock. Tadase just shook her head and sighed.

"Ikuto, Amu killed my dog and she was playing her violin when I found the two of them. She is cursed trust me," Tadase replied. Tadase started to braid the side of her hair out of annoyance. She said it calmed her down when she kept herself busy with something.

"Wasn't Amu your best friend though," I asked Tadase.

"Yes she was, but she kept on hurting everyone's feelings including mine at one point. Then she ran away not even saying good-bye. I chased after her, but she wouldn't even stop or turn around," Tadase explained. She had a hurt expression across her face and I didn't dare ask her for more information. I still couldn't think that Amu killed Tadase's dog nor could I think that she was cursed. Amu may seem like a stray cat, but deep down she is a good person even though her teasing does annoy me. "Well thanks Ikuto for walking me home," Tadase said smiling. She was so cute, but for some reason I couldn't get Amu out of my head. I waved back then started walking to my house alone. Of course this is when I find this guy being jerk to these two girls who were struggling to get away.

"Help us please sir," a girl with light green hair called out to a man, but he glanced and kept going.

"Let go of them," I shouted. I pulled both of his hands away from the girls and as soon as he released their hands they ran off only looking back once.

"Look at what you just did," he shouted pulling out a knife. I tried to get away, but it was no use his grip was too strong for me to escape. He pulled back the knife and went toward me with it. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact to come but it never did. I opened my eyes to see Amu holding the knife's blade between her fingers. Her fingers were bleeding and she winced.

"Hey old man you shouldn't be picking on girls or little boys," she smirked at him. She then pulled the knife out of the man's grip and threw it towards the ground a fair distance away. "Ikuto call the police," Amu shouted as she dodged a punched aimed at her.

"Um I would if I could, but I left it at Tadase's house," I said with worry. Amu glanced back at me in surprise forgetting to dodge a new knife he had pulled out. "Amu," I shouted with worry. She managed to dodge most of it, but her right arm had a deep cut.

"Ow! How dare you do that to this uniform," Amu spat with anger. She jumped on the side of the wall behind her and landed on the other side still holding the man's hand. This caused him to flip in the air with her, but midway in the air she let go of him and he landed stomach first on the ground with a loud thud. "Come on Ikuto let's go before he gains conscious and attacks again," Amu said lifting me up bridal style.

"Hey put me down," I shouted at her my face blushing a bright red. I didn't want to be carried I was a boy for the love of cats.

"Aw! But you look so cute Ikuto," Amu smirked. I pounded my fists against her left arm, but still she insisted on carrying me home. Amu hopped up onto my balcony and unlocked my door for me. "Now what do you say," Amu asked with a smirk on her face. I knew she meant she wanted a thank you, but I didn't feel like giving one to a pervert.

"Go away pervert," I said turning my head away from her.

"Do you even know what a pervert really is," she asked moving her face closer to mine. Her pink hair cascaded all the way down to her hands and her gold eyes lurked into my midnight blue ones. My heart was starting to beat faster as her face came closer so I closed my eyes and tried to back away as far as I could. "Haha! You are such a kid Ikuto," Amu said putting her hand on my head and messing up my hair. I glared at her.

"Stop treating me like a kid you aren't that much older than me," I shouted, as my cheeks were red. I grabbed her right arm and pulled down on it. She winced and then I remembered her injuries. "Here come inside," I said pulling on her left hand and dragging her inside. "Sit here and stay here," I said placing her on my bed. It had dark blue bedding and the rest of the room focused on that color also. I then ran down stairs and fond the first aid kit in the medicine pantry. I grabbed it and ran upstairs before my little sister Utau noticed I was home. I entered my room to find Amu reading my manga with a serious expression. "Hey didn't I tell you not to touch anything," I asked standing in front of her with my hands crossed in front of my chest.

"No you just said to stay here if I remember correctly," Amu said looking up from the book. I sighed then set the kit down on the bed beside her.

"Sit up. I need to clean your wounds and bandage them up," I ordered Amu. She sat up and placed the book down then smirked at me. "What," I asked her with a frown.

"Nothing just don't touch me in perverted places okay kid," Amu smirked teasingly.

"Stop teasing me you jerk," I said angrily. She just kept laughing that is until I put on some antibiotics on her wounds.

"Ouch would you be more careful Ikuto," Amu complained. I ignored her and started to bandage her wounds. "So Ikuto I have to ask you do you love Tadase," Amu asked holding up a picture of Tadase and I cuddling while watching fireworks. I tried to snatch the picture from her, but she put it down her shirt. "Try an get it if you dare," she said laughing at my expression. My whole face was red and my mouth was opened in shock.

"Th-That's no fare Amu," I whined. "Fine I'll tell you if you promise to give it back," I said turning in the other direction.

"I promise," Amu said smirking some more. God did she ever get tired of smirking?

"Yeah I love her. She is just so cute and adorable if she were ever to be a boy she would most likely look like a girl," I said. (Me: Lol)

"So does that mean you don't like me," Amu asked with a sad playful look on her face. Then she started to unbutton her shirt causing me to have a heart attack and start blushing like crazy.

"What what are you doing," I asked closing my eyes.

"Here. My gosh Ikuto open your eyes I'm giving you your picture back," Amu said with a smirk on her face. I opened my eyes and as soon as I saw the picture I grabbed it from out of her hands. "Boy you are so perverted. I don't want to see what you are like in five years," Amu said laughing at me.

"Sh-Shut up you're the pervert," I said angrily.

"You wish," Amu said smirking.

"Hey Ikuto Tadase is here. She wants to talk to you," Utau said starting to open the door. I grabbed Amu and threw her in my closet and then shut the door.

"You better not say anything or come out of there," I whispered angrily. Tadase opened the door and entered my room.

"Hey Ikuto would you like to talk," Tadase asked. I noticed she had curled her hair and was wearing two red ribbons in her hair that matched her eyes.

"Sure what's up," I asked.

"Well I was wondering if you liked me," Tadase said blushing a crimson red.

"MEOW!"

"Ikuto do you have a cat in your room," Tadase asked me and looked around my room.

"Maybe it's my neighbors," I said glaring at the closet that Amu was in.

"Well I have to go soon, but I was just wondering if you would like to be my boyfriend," Tadase said and her blush returned.

"No he wouldn't! He wants to be my boyfriend," Amu said barging out of the closet. I glared at Amu with pure anger.

"Amu what are you doing here. Get out," I said acting shocked.

"Get away you cursed cat! Stay away from Ikuto," Tadase said running in front of Ikuto with her hands out as a barrier.

"I see. So you chose her Ikuto. I wish the two of you luck," Amu said and left with a sad smile. She jumped off my balcony and walked away into the dark past my view. For some reason I felt a stab of guilt as I saw that small sad smile, but I didn't stop her.

As I went to bed that night I couldn't get Amu's sad smile out of my head and for some reason I couldn't say yes to being Tadase's boyfriend. I fell asleep that night with confused feelings and once I woke up I found Amu in my bed asleep. She was hugging me so I pushed her off. "What the heck are you doing in my bed," I whispered angrily at her.

"I heard that you turned Tadase down even if only for the time being," Amu said smirking.

"Yeah so what," I said turning my face away from her.

"I just thought that it gave me a good opportunity to tell you that well, I love you," Amu said with a true smile. Oh my gosh she didn't smirk.

"Stop joking around," I answered.

"I'm really not joking," Amu said with a lonely smile.

"Oh yeah then prove it," I said not budging. She smiled wide and walked over toward me. Then bended down until her lips reached my cheek touching them ever so softly. I blushed a bright red and couldn't respond just looked at her with shock.

"That's what you get for asking," Amu said then opened my balcony door, "See you tomorrow Ikuto next time let's kiss on the lips!" And with that she hopped down to the ground and walked away letting in all the cold air. I got up and shut the door and then sat down on my bed. I touched my cheek where she kissed me and blushed. Then a smile formed on my lips. Did she just say next time lets kiss on the lips? Tomorrow was going to be fun. I am so going to get back at her. Sorry Tadase I like you a lot, but I think I'm falling for Amu.

"Oh we are going to do a lot more than kissing tomorrow," I said to myself smirking. I got back into bed and started thinking of all the ways to get back at Amu. This is going to be fun I thought to myself. Then I fell back asleep forgetting all my worries and dreaming of a high school girl who loved me.

**So do you like it? If you do then please review and read my other story that was said at the top. I don't think anyone else has used this idea yet so yay for me! I don't know if this came out good or not so please let me know! Thanks for reading and thanks to those who comment!**


End file.
